This invention relates to a flexible belt assembly and in particular, to a flexible belt assembly for use as an electrostatographic imaging member.
In electrostatography, an electrophotographic imaging member is imaged by first uniformly electrostatically charging its surface. The photosensitive imaging member is then exposed to a pattern of activating electromagnetic radiation such as light. The radiation selectively dissipates the charge in the illuminated areas of the photoconductive insulating layer while leaving behind an electrostatic latent image in the non-illuminated areas. The electrostatic latent image is then developed to form a visible image by depositing finely divided electroscopic marking particles on the surface of the photoconductive insulating layer. The resulting visible image is transferred from the imaging member directly or indirectly to a support such as paper. This imaging process can be repeated many times with reusable imaging members.
The photosensitive member is provided in a variety of forms. Typical imaging members include, for example, photoreceptors for electrophotographic imaging systems, and electroreceptors or ionographic imaging members for electrographic imaging systems. Both electrophotographic and ionographic imaging members are commonly used in either belt-form or drum-form. Electrostatographic imaging member belts are seamless or seamed. The belts typically comprise a flexible supporting substrate coated with one or more layers of photoconductive material. The substrates are inorganic, such as electroformed nickel, or organic, such as a film-forming polymer. The photoconductive coatings applied to these belts are inorganic or organic. Inorganic coatings include selenium or selenium alloys. The organic photoconductive layers comprise, for example, single binder layers in which photoconductive particles are dispersed in a film-forming binder or multilayers comprising, for example, a charge generating layer and a charge transport layer.
The peripheral ends of photoreceptors in the form of a flexible belt assembly are engaged with flanges in a copier's dry mechanism. Copious amounts of quick set glue are required to hold the peripheral belt ends (running parallel to the longitudinal axis of the belt assembly) to the flanges. Often times the glue is unintentionally splattered on the surface of the photoreceptor. The photoreceptor is then unusable and must be rejected. Further, glue attachment of belt to flange causes a problem with salvaging. It is desirable to salvage the belt substrate which may be made up of a valuable metal material such as aluminum. However to salvage the aluminum, the substrate must be separated from the flanges. Substrates which have been glued to the flanges are loosened only with difficulty. Hence generally, the aluminum substrate is salvaged by separating it from the flange by sawing the photoreceptor just inside the glued portion. Only the central portion of the belt may be sold as scrap. The flanges, glue and remaining part of the belt remaining glued to the flange must be discarded.
Other methods for dissembling and salvaging a flexible photoreceptor belt assembly include heat stripping, lathing, and solvent stripping to remove the photosensitive layer(s), blocking layer, adhesive layer, and any other layers typically employed in a photoreceptor from the substrate. These removal processes are labor intensive, require an inordinate amount of manufacturing space, require physical contact with the photoreceptor which may damage it, and contribute to pollution of the environment.
It is desirable to provide a flexible belt assembly wherein the flexible belt is attached to support flange by means whereby the belt may be firmly connected during operation but further whereby the belt may be easily disassembled from the flange for salvaging at the end of belt life.